


Husbandry

by kamidog



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog
Summary: Art for baethoven for their prompt:2. Post Canon: husbandry. Tending to a garden together in their countryside "bachelor" home. Just domesticity fix it fic. Can be established relationship or confessed feelings. Whichever floats your boat
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Fall Fitzier Exchange





	Husbandry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baethoven/gifts).




End file.
